


I'll take whatever I want

by Escape_April



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, Claiming Bites, Eventual Happy Ending, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Peter Parker, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_April/pseuds/Escape_April
Summary: Sure Peter would present as an omega, Tony got a plan ready to court the kid when time came. However when Peter presented as an alpha, Tony couldn’t leave the thought of having Peter as his.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 222





	I'll take whatever I want

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a little something, sorry! 
> 
> A fair warning  
> Do read the tags !! 
> 
> There might triggering parts to some readers. So if the tags are an issue, don’t read !!
> 
> You’re more than welcome to leave kudos and comments, comments will be viewed before posting !!

Tony had been pleasantly surprised by the kid when he first met him. Sure he was brave, intelligent and possibly a bit too quick to throw himself head first into danger. But that wasn’t what surprised him and to this day, just a few years later, Tony remembered so clearly. No what he remembers is how quickly the kid had been ready to help him, fight along side Tony. It stroke his ego to have this kid doing everything he could to try and please him. There was of course a few bumps on the road, take the ferry incident for example, but Peter worshipped Tony in a way no one else really did, and Tony enjoyed it. 

It pleased the alpha so much to have the kid worshipping him, looking at him with big heart eyes whenever they were around each other. Tony was sure Peter would present as an omega and when he did Tony would claim him as his. Surely Peter would be ecstatic about it and would submit to him when that happened. But even if he didn’t Tony couldn’t deny he more often than not, thought about just claiming him against his will if it came to it. Though that surely wouldn’t happen. The moment Tony said he wanted Peter as his mate, Peter would of course submit to him right away and bare his neck for him to claim.

Tony had it all planned out, so when Peter presented as an alpha those plans went right out the window. Everyone was surprised even Peter was surprised by it. Tony however was furious, his plans to claim the kid would no longer work. He did think about leaving it at that, just ignoring the fact that he originally had planned to take him as mate. However Tony never could leave the thought, he craved the young man. Even though he should be repelled by the alpha scent from Peter he still craved him. For whatever reason he wanted him even more now. To take him, make him submit and claim him. The thought of making another alpha submit to him and claim the alpha as his got him going every night when he laid in his bed trying to sleep.

The thoughts of wanting Peter as his mate never went away. Therefore he decided to do some research of what it would take to turn Peter from alpha to an omega. It would take several knots and filling Peter with his cum. It would also take Peter submitting to him accepting Tony not just superior to him but also as his alpha. Being pumped full of potent alpha cum would help with the submitting and accepting Tonys claim on him. The hardest part would probably be for Peter to claim him back and binding them to each other.

Tony had been working day and night to not just come up with a plan but also make sure Peter wouldn’t be able to use his strength to get away. Eventually it all came together and sooner than first expected.

Tony was in the lab tinkering away when Peter walked into the lab. “Hi Mr. Stark.” He said with a big smile.

Tony looked up panicking for just a second. “Hey kid. Thought our plans weren’t until the weekend?” Tony was sure he hadn’t made plans before the weekend and almost as sure it weren’t weekend yet.

Peter blushed a little “Well I wanted to come by earlier. Is that okay?” he shuffles a little with his feet. Tony can’t help the smirk very pleased he still had an effect on the kid. Tony figured that he might as well start his plans now that Peter was already here and says “Of course. I actually have something to show you.” Tony gestured to his desk where some sketches for Peters new suit laid, to Tonys luck. Peter walked closer and went to look at the sketches. Tony gets up “Just look and let me know if you want any changes.”

Tony walks away to retrieve the drug he was going to use to knock out Peter.

“Mr. Stark this looks great.” Peter says as Tony walks closer to Peter again. Before Peter can do anything Tony has the syringe in Peters neck pushing in the drug. As he retrieves the syringe Peters hand goes to cover his neck and he turns looking at Tony with wide eyes and shock. Tony smirked and moved the chair behind Peter pressing slightly in on the knees, making Peter slump down in the chair, the drugs starting to work. “Don’t worry kid, I’ve got you.”

Tony decided to just move Peter in the chair. He moved to the elevator and up to his floor. He figured he had about 30 minutes before Peters metabolism would have worked through the drug and he would wake up. He quickly gets Peter on to the bed and starts stripping him. Turns out stripping someone of their clothes when they’re knocked out and completely limb isn’t easy but he manages. As Peter lays naked on the bed Tony can’t help but take a second to admire the kid who would soon enough be his to claim. He shakes his head, there was no time to waste. He leaves Peter on the bed and moves to his walk-in closet to grab everything he had to make this happen and make his way back to the bed.

He turned Peter around to lay on his stomach, turns his face to the side so he could breath easily. He grabs his hips next and moves him so his knees are bend. He then proceeds to get the metal chains he had designed for this and start tying Peter up. Peters wrists are chained to his ankles and Tony makes sure his legs too are chained so he can’t get out of the position. Tony gets of the bed to strip himself of his clothes and get back on the bed.

When he is satisfied with everything he grabs the lube and slicks up two of his fingers. He moves his fingers to Peters hole and starts massaging his rim. His other hand grabbing his cheek to get a better look. Humming in satisfaction when the first finger slides in easily and is quick to follow with a second finger. Peter was obviously born for this, his biology just hadn’t quite got the memo. Tony wanted to be inside Peter before he woke up, get him nice and ready while he was knocked out and pliant in the hands of Tony. Once he woke up, he knew Peter would trash and make it harder to get him loose and ready to take a knot.

As his fingers slid in and out of Peter easier he started to part them to stretch Peter out. He added some more lube and pushed in a third finger. _God he’s tight_ Tony groans at the thought knowing he will be so tight and warm around his hardened cock. He moves his one hand from Peters ass cheek to push on his own hard cock, dripping precum already, he can’t help the groan. He moves his hand back to pull at his ass cheek and pushes in a fourth finger. He pumps his fingers a few more times before withdrawing them.

He takes the bottle of lube and slicks up his cock and looks at Peters gaping and fluttering hole. He chuckles and says loudly “Oh baby, your hole just wants to be filled.” Even though he knows Peter can’t hear him at the moment. He moves his hips and presses the head of his cock to Peters hole and starts pushing. His hole just sucks him in and Tony moans loudly. Peter really did feel absolutely amazing around his cock.

He starts moving his hips almost right away. He probably should’ve stayed still for a moment letting the kid adjust to him. But he was sucked right in as if his hole was hungry for him. He couldn’t help himself.

He pumped his length in and out of the kid slowly at first but started to pick up a rhythm. Peter clenched around Tonys length and Tony groans loudly, getting a firmer grip on the kids hips and throws his head back. Tony hears a very low whine and looks down. Peter was starting to wake up and Tony started snapping his hips harder into the boy. He could hear Peters breath hitch and his body tensed as he started to realize what was happening – what was being done to him. As his body tensed he also clenched down on Tonys cock and Tony growled at the feeling, his knot starting to swell.

“God you take me so good kid.” He moves one hand from Peters hip to his neck. Pressing him on his scent gland with his thumb. “It’s like you were made for this. You were born to be an omega, not an alpha.” Tony growls.

Peter started to move, however little he could, making Tony laugh a little. “There’s no getting out of those restraints baby.” Peter was whimpering as Tonys knot grew larger. It was now almost impossible to get his knot into Peter, but he continued to force it into the tight hole, even if it wasn’t made to take a knot. Tony leaned over the kid kissing his neck and licking the scent gland “God you’re going to be such a pretty omega.”

He could see tears on Peters cheeks and while he knew Peter wasn’t begging to be taken it was how he decided to understand it when Peter mumbles “Mr. Stark please…” Pushing his cock in one last time, the knot fully grown and catching, locking them together. Tony growled, a deep rumble from deep in his chest “Fuck.” As robe after robe of cum started to fill up the alpha under him. Peter was starting to sob and says “No! Please don’t” but Tony didn’t care “You’re taking my knot so good baby.” Tony says as he’s nibbling Peters neck and ruts his hips into Peter. Peter who is still not in full control of himself keeps clenching down on Tony “You’re milking my cock so beautifully. Like a good omega.” Peter tenses at his words and it’s clear he tries very hard not to clench down on Tony. Trying everything he can to not bring the older alpha pleasure.

“Please. You can’t do this.” Peter says with a slight growl in his voice. “I can and I am.” Tony says, rutting his hips harder to prove his point. “You are mine to take baby. And take, I will.”

“But I don’t want this.” Peter says and starts to pull the little he could on the restraints, now being fully awake and in control of his body again.

Tony chuckles “Don’t worry. Soon enough you will beg for my knot, wanting to milk it so good, wanting me to breed you.”

“Please just let me go.” Peter says in a small voice when he realizes he can’t break free.

“I’m sorry baby, but no can do. You’re mine now.” Tony says and kisses Peters cheek as his knot deflates. He pulls out with a low growl. As he sees his cum leaking he pushes it back in with his fingers as he reaches for a butt plug and pushes it into Peter to keep his seed inside of him and keeping him open until next time. Peter whimpers and Tony chuckles as he gets of the bed. He moves to the side of the bed and moves one hand to Peters cheek caressing him with his thumb. Peter flinches “Why? Why are you doing this?”

Tony smiles at the kid in front of him. “Because you didn’t present as an omega and I want you to be mine. I’ll take whatever I want.” Peter scrunches up his face and turn his face to the other side away from Tony. Tony sighs “Don’t worry baby. That’s just the alpha in you trying to fight it. Soon you’ll be my perfect little omega.”

Tony leaves the bedroom and moves to his kitchen. He opens the fridge and grabs two bottles of water. Sets down one bottle on the counter and opens the other. Downing half of it right away and puts it down on the counter too. He then moves to one of the cabinets and grab some specially made protein bars that can substitute for a meal. He eats one himself and grabs one for Peter too. He then downs what’s left of his water. He grabs a straw and the second bottle and returns to the bedroom.

He walks up to Peter and screws of the cab of the water and puts the straw in moving it to Peters lips. Peter looks at him with red eyes but tentatively takes a sip. He drinks a little of the water and then let’s go of the straw. Tony puts down the bottle on his bedside table and then proceeds to get the protein bar out. “Want something to eat too baby?” Tony asks but Peter just turns his face to the other side away from Tony. “We’ll save it for later then.” Tony puts that on the bedside table too.

He then moves to get back on the bed. He grabs Peters ass cheeks with both hands and looks at the plug humming satisfied. He moves one thumb to trace the boys rim earning a whimper from Peter. He squeezes one cheek “A little sore?” Tony asks but doesn’t get an answer from Peter.

Tony already hard again shrugs “Well if you aren’t sore we should get on with this.” He says as he starts to pull the plug from Peter. “No please don’t! It hurts!” Peter squeaks as the plug is no longer in. “Too late baby boy.” Tony says with a smug grin as he moves the head of his cock to the boys hole.

“Please just stop! I don’t want this!” Peter yells and starts trashing in the bed.

“Too bad, because it’s happening.” Tony says with a grunt, grabs Peters hips hard and pushes in and bottoms out right away, sliding right in. Peter stops trashing, tenses and whimpers at the feeling. Tony groans and stills, soaking up the feeling of being fully sheathed in the boy. He waits a little letting Peter adjust to him this time.

Tony slowly starts moving his hips, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the tightness and warmth around his length. He picks up the speed just a little too fast for Peters liking based on the whimpers coming from the kid under him, but he couldn’t help it. He loved the feeling of Peter around him so much he nearly didn’t hear when Peters low whimpers turned to a low moan, when Tony angled his hips a little differently and had hit Peters prostate.

“Oh you like that, don’t you baby?” Tony says with a small laugh. He continues to hit Peters prostate over and over. Peter tries to keep his moans quiet.

“That won’t do. I want to hear you.” Tony says and leans over the alpha under him kissing Peters shoulder blade and kissing his way up to Peters neck nibbling Peters scent gland. Peters breath hitches and when Tony picks up his speed now pounding into Peter, Peter can no longer keep the moans to himself.

Tonys knot starts swelling quickly, spurred on by the moans from his partner. “That’s right. I just want you to feel good my sweet, sweet boy.” Tony growls in Peters ear and nibbles his earlobe. As Tonys knot is fully enlarged and locks him with Peter, both Peter and Tony moans loudly. Tonys knot filling Peter with his cum.

Tony chuckles “You really enjoyed that didn’t you?” He says and kisses Peters cheek. The boy full on blushes and close his eyes in embarrassment but doesn’t say anything. Tony moves one hand between the little space there is between Peters legs, growls appreciatively as he feels the hard cock between Peters legs making Peter whimper. He nuzzles Peters neck and says in a low hoarse voice “That’s good baby.” Tony shudders and can’t help but feeling justified in forcing this on Peter. Peter was obviously enjoying this too.

When Tony knot deflates he is still hard ready to go again. Just the mere thought of Peter enjoying this had him going. Tony can hear the surprise from the kid when he starts fucking him again right away.

“Knowing how much you enjoyed this and how hard you are from my cock I just couldn’t wait my sweet boy.” Tony says as he immediately starts picking up pace trying to angle his hips to hit Peters prostate again. When Peter starts moaning Tony picks up the speed another notch, now pounding into Peters abused hole.

His knot swells almost right away and Peter moans almost obscenely “You like that? Huh baby? Are you going to come on my cock?” Tony licks and nibbles Peters neck. Peter is panting loudly. “Are you going to be a good boy for me? And come on my knot?”

Peter moans loudly and clenches so hard on Tonys cock his knots pops and he comes hard inside the boy. Tony now spend no doubt Peter was too.   
Tony moves a hand between Peters legs and can feel Peters cum and now soft cock 

Tony can’t help the breathy laugh that escapes his lips. He nuzzles Peters neck and kisses him.  
Tony moves his head back and look at Peters face whose cheeks are flushed red. “I suppose you really enjoyed that one.” Tony can’t help but say teasingly. Peter groans and turns his face slightly down in the pillow he has his head on, embarrassed, making Tony chuckle a little. 

When the knot deflates Tony, plugs up Peter and lays down beside him, running a hand through Peters hair. Very happy when the boy doesn’t turn his face away. Peter just lays there with closed eyes a few stray tears and a blush on his cheeks. They lay like that for quite a while with Tonys hand moving all over Peters body and back to his hair caressing the boy beside him. Eventually Peter opens his eyes and says in a hoarse voice “Can I…” Clearing his voice he tries again “Can I have some water?” Tony smiles, caresses Peters cheek “Of course sweetheart”.

Tony gets up from the bed to get Peters bottle of water and the protein bar. He puts the straw to Peters lips and he drinks almost half of the bottle. “Want something to eat too?” Tony says in a soothing voice as he traces his thumb over Peters cheekbone.

“Yes please” Peter says in a small voice. Tonys very satisfied with Peter asking so nicely. Tony can’t help but think that maybe Peter wouldn’t need too many knots before he would turn. He gets the protein bar out of the wrapping and gets it to Peters mouth who starts eating it.

When Peter is done eating it he drifts of almost right away. Tony can’t help but purr at the kid now peacefully sleeping. Tony starts removing some of the restraints and move Peter to lay on his side. He unties Peters legs and wrists. He then proceeds to tie Peters wrist and ankles together, with a long chain between them. That way Peter can stretch out in the bed. He then fastens another chain in the long one that he fastens to the wall. That way Peter could get out of bed but not that far.

Tony crawls back in bed and cuddles into Peters back, spooning the kid. One hand moves around Peters waist and is placed on Peters chest. Tony can’t help but notice the sweeter smell from Peter. He nuzzles Peters neck and growls lowly and deeply in his chest when he notices it’s Peters scent that is slowly starting to change into a more omega like scent. Tony slowly drifts off too with a smile on his lips.

Tony wakes some time after his face in Peters neck, his cock hard and throbbing resting in the cleft of Peters ass. At first he thinks Peter is still asleep but as he takes a deep breath and enjoys the sweeter smell from Peter, he hears as small and content sigh.  
  
Tony smiles and kisses Peters scent gland making Peters breath hitch. “Are you enjoying this baby?”   
  


To Tony’s surprise Peter says “yes.” He says it with a voice full of embarrassment, but he says it none the less pleasing Tony.   
  


“That’s good.” Tony says and nibbles Peters earlobe and adds “I knew you would enjoy this. Laying in my arms and letting me please you.”   
  
At first Peter doesn’t say anything and for a second Tony thinks he might’ve just fell asleep again. Then Peter says “I used to dream about this.” And chokes and starts crying a little.   
  


Tony squeezes the arm he has around Peter “it’s okay sweety, I’m making this right. We were meant to be together.”   
  


Peter now sobbing says “but I presented as an alpha...” 

“Which I’m currently doing everything I can to correct.”   
  
“But I don’t want you to” Peter says now obviously getting angry.   
  
“You just told me you used to dream about this.” Tony says now starting to get angry too. They had been making progress and now Peter was acting up again. 

“Because I thought I would present as an omega. I thought you were the perfect alpha _IF_ I presented as an omega. But I didn’t and I don’t want to be one!” Peter yells and starts to trash in his restrains.   
  
Tony having none of that turns Peter to his stomach, he reaches for the plug and pulls it out. He moves so he’s on top of Peter and pushes his cock into him and grits out “well it’s happening, so get used to it”.   
  


Peter now laying on his hands can’t really do much but take whatever Tony gives him.   
Peter moves his head to press his face down in the pillow to muffle out his moans. Tony has no doubt he is hitting Peters prostate constantly. Tony quickens the pace and grits out “I’m gonna make you come on my knot again and you’re gonna be grateful. When this is over you’re going to be mine and you’re gonna be happy I did this.”   
  


Peter can no longer take his face being down in the pillow and turns his head to the side. He pants and moans louder as Tony’s knot starts to expand.   
  


“That’s right. You take it like the bitch I know you are.” Tony pulls out for a moment to get Peters legs bend under him. Peter tries to use the change in position to his advantage to get away. Tony quickly grabs Peters neck and presses down hard on the scent gland. To alphas this normally wouldn’t have an effect, so when Peter whimpers and turns limp Tony roars in victory and pushes into Peter again. ”Your body is already changing for me. Submitting to me like a good bitch.” Tony growls.   
  


In this changed position Tony can now easily pound into Peter. Tony’s knot expands fully and pops. Tony groans loudly but notices the moan leaving Peters lips as he clenches down on Tony.   
  


Tony now satiated says in a gentler voice “you just came from my knot again. Didn’t you?” He releases his grip on Peters neck and moves to run his hand through Peters hair.   
  


Peter doesn’t answer but Tony is sure he did because of the embarrassed look on Peters face. “It’s good that you’re enjoying this. It’s making the transition much easier. I can already smell your scent changing.” Tony says and leans over Peters to nuzzle Peters neck and inhales deeply, shuddering at the now sweeter scent.   
  


Peter doesn’t say anything. The only reaction Tony gets from him is when the knot has deflated again and he pulls out. Peter winches at the feeling. Tony already half hard again says in a soothing voice “don’t worry baby. Well have a go again soon”.   
  


They lay a little in silence both catching their breath. Tony contemplating getting up to go to the toilet and get more water when Peter in the smallest voice Tony has ever heard from him says “Mr. Stark. Can you please help? My legs are cramping.”   
  


Tonys heart swells at the small request and how sweet Peter sounded. He gives a small peck to Peters forehead and says “of course sweetheart.” He turns Peter over to lay on his side facing Tony.

“I kind of have to go to the bathroom too.” Peter says cheeks blushing. Tony chuckles “sure.”   
  
He helps Peter get to the edge of the bed to sit and removes the chain fastened to the wall. Peter gets up from the bed and starts to walk but staggers. Tony grabs his elbow to help steadying him. Peter sends him a grateful look and mumbles “thank you”. They reaches the bathroom and Tony asks “you need any help in there?”

Peters cheeks flushes a bright red “no thank you mr. Stark.” Tony nods “okay. But call if you do need help.” As he leaves Peter he can’t help himself and gives the kid a once over seeing the cum on Peters stomach, he smirks and turns to leave Peter to himself.

Tony leaves the bedroom and goes to the kitchen to retrieve two bottles of water as he enters the bedroom again Peter has finished and was now sitting on the bed waiting. A soft purr leaves Tony and he says “it’s good to see you waiting for me.” And thinks to himself that Peter sitting there waiting instead of trying to escape is great progress. He decides to take a chance and decides he too will use this time to go to the bathroom and relieve himself, but he won’t refasten the chains. He places one bottle on the bedside table and as he hands the other to Peter he says “figured you could do with some water.” A small smile appears on Peters lips and he says “thank you mr. Stark.”   
  


When Tony is finished in the bathroom and leaves, Peter, to Tony’s surprise and amusement, still sits on the bed taking small sips of water. Tony smiles a big smile and doesn’t stop walking until he’s just a few feet from him. He places a hand on the bottle “are you done drinking baby?” And Peter nods as answer and screws the cap back on. Tony takes the bottle and sets it on the bedside table. He turns back to Peter and places a hand on his cheek and caresses him. “I’m so proud of you baby.” Tony says with a smile on his lips.  
  


Peter looks up questioning and Tony’s smile widens as he says “you were being such a good omega waiting for his alpha.” Tony can’t help himself as he purposely calls Peter an omega. Peters eyes widen in panic, his hands clenches in fists and he moves his face to the bedroom door. Tony’s ecstatic as he realizes Peter hadn’t even thought to try and escape. Tony moves Peters face to him again and says “hey none of that. You’re doing great baby”. 

Tony then bends down to capture Peters lips in a kiss. He meant for it to be chaste - a promise for more later - but Peter tentatively kisses back. Tony groans as he feels Peter kiss back and deepens the kiss. Tony licks Peters bottom lip and much to Tonys excitement Peter opens his mouth for Tony to lick into. Peter cautiously puts his hands on Tony’s chest and Tony can feel he tries to move one of them to his neck, though being in the restraints make it impossible. 

Tony grabs both of Peters thighs and pushes him fully on to the bed. As he situates himself between Peters legs as best as he could with them being tied he grinds down on Peter. He feel Peter cock and it’s hard and throbbing, Tony’s cock starting to harden.   
  
He moves his lips from Peters making Peter whine at the loss of contact chasing his lips for a second until he feels Tony’s lips on his neck. Peter throws his head back and moans wantonly as Tony kisses and nibbles Peters neck. Peter starts thrusting his hips up and Tony groans. 

“Do you want my cock baby? Do you want me to fill you up?” Tony says in a rough voice one hand trailing down Peters body to his hole. He gently presses one finger in when Peter freezes. 

“oh my god.” Peter whispers mostly to himself but Tony hears him, he also hears the slight panic in his voice. Peter tugs a little on the restraints. Tony has moved from Peters neck and now look down at him and says “don’t.” in a warning tone. 

Peters eyes are big and full of panic and he swallow down a lump. “Please I...” he doesn’t finish whatever he wanted to say but he doesn’t pull in the restraints either. 

Tony gives Peter a small peck on the lips “good choice.” His voice a bit strained. He pulls back from Peter and Peter relaxes. 

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet. You have something you need to help me take care of.” Tony says and as Peters eyes lands on Tony’s hard cock, knot already slightly enlarged, eyes widening again possibly because of his size, Tony barks out a laugh and says “that’s right. I need some help with that. Don’t worry, it’ll fit just like the other times.” Peters eyes meet Tony’s as he continues to speak. His words make Peters blush deeply the blush running all the way down to the top of his chest. 

Tony has pulled away from Peter to grab the bottle of lube, needing it to ease his way back into Peter. He has the bottle of lube in one hand and the other moves to Peters shoulder and tugs to Turn Peter onto his stomach. “It’ll be more comfortable this way, with you still being in your restraints.” Tony explains as the boy is turned over, once on his stomach Tony can’t help but tease a little. He grabs the round globes of Peters ass and squeezes them a little and says “are you gonna be a good boy this time and present for your alpha?” 

Tony not thinking Peter would be long enough in the transition to willingly do that was pleasantly surprised when Peter only tensed for a second, before he started to move. Being tied in chains it wasn’t easy to move so Tony helped him out. Tony was extremely pleased when Peter was rested on elbows and knees. 

Tonys kneads Peters cheeks, runs a finger over the rim and hums in satisfaction when a small moan escapes Peters lips. “That’s good sweetheart.” He removes his hand and grabs the bottle of lube and pours some over his fingers. He then moves his hands back to Peters ass two fingers tracing the rim and then proceeds to press down. His fingers are swallowed deep, sucked right in and Peter moans wantonly, head tucked down resting on the pillow. 

Tony moves his fingers and as he feels around inside the boy he can now feel the small changes happening to Peter. There’s now a small gland to one side, Tony presses down and Peter makes a small shriek that turns to a long and low moan. Tony having found the gland that is now there to produce slick presses down on it again. Peters hips wiggle and he whimpers “please...” taking a few shortened breaths and Tony presses down another time “please... I... Oh god! More! Please...!” Peter babbles. Tony enjoying the pleas and begging from Peter continues to attack that one spot. Peter continues to say please over and over again and wiggles his hips. “Alpha!” He all but wails. Tony almost looses it at that but composes himself to add another finger and not go straight to fucking Peter. He growls a low “so good baby.” not sure if Peter even hears him. He really would enjoy if he could make Peter come this way. With the changes already happening to his body every orgasm would now just induce it. 

Tony continues to assault the gland and he moves his other hand up Peters back and towards the scent gland on Peters neck. Before he reaches it he says in a rough voice full of arousal “I want you to come. Be a good omega and come on my fingers.” And then he presses down on Peters neck, thumb right on the gland massaging it. 

“Alpha!” Peter says with a yell that turns to a moan as he empties his balls and comes. 

Tony gives Peter a second to catch is breath before he moves a little on the bed making his hips aligned with Peters. He removes his fingers and hears a whine and a “please” from Peter. Tony smiles and says “don’t worry baby. I’ll give you my big cock just like you want. And then I’ll give you my knot.” 

A visibly shudder runs down Peters body as he let’s out a breathy “please alpha.” 

Tony chuckles “of course baby boy. I’ll give you anything you want.” 

“Thank you.” Peter whispers.

Tony moves one hand to grab the bottle of lube and the other to trace the boys rim. When Peters moans at the touch Tony can’t help but push his thumb in teasing Peter a little. As he does he uses his other hand to slick up his cock.

He moves some and as he removes his thumb he starts pushing into Peter. As he slides all the way in he groans and hears Peter moan out a “thank you. So good.” 

“Yeah? Does my cock feel good?” Tony says “yes so good!” 

Tony moves one hand to run through Peters hair and says “just wait for my knot then. It’ll feel even better.” 

Peter tenses at those words and the panic is back as if he’s just now realizing what is actually happening. Tony not wanting to give the boy a chance to start acting on the panic pulls almost all the way out and quickly pushes back in. The force knocking the air out of Peter. 

Tony quickens his pace right away enjoying the easy slide in and out of Peters hole that’s still hugging his cock so nicely. He moves his hips to hit Peters prostate and Peter moans and starts saying “please” over and over again. The knot is quick to expand and the moment the words “please alpha! I need your knot!” Leaves Peters mouth Tony is done for. The knot fully enlarges and ties the two together. Tony moans and his grip on Peters hips tightens as he says “so good baby boy. Taking my knot so good. Asking for it so nicely. Such a good omega!” Peter whimpers and comes too. Tony completely spend leans down on Peter, Peter too tired to hold them and his arms give out and falls flat down on the bed. 

“Just give me a second baby and I’ll remove some of my weight from you.” Tony mumbles, lips pressed to Peters neck. 

“it’s okay. Feels nice.” Peter mumbles back before drifting asleep. Tony too drifting of just moments later.

When Tony wakes again he’s still laying on top of Peter. As he wakes he realizes they must have been asleep for a little while, his cock having slipped out when the knot deflated without Tony noticed. He moves a little to get off of the boy under him and groans earning a small and tired groan from Peter too.

“Sorry baby, did I wake you?” 

“Yeah but it’s okay” Peter mumbles tiredly. 

“Wanna lay on your side?” 

“Yes please.” Peter answers and Tony help him to lay on his side. “Want anything to drink?” Tony asks but Peter with eyes still closed just shakes his head a little. Tony grabs his one bottle and takes at large gulp. 

As he settles back on the bed he lays down to Peters front. He places his hand on Peters cheek and brushes his thumb repeatedly over Peters cheekbone. Peters still has his eyes closed, Tony thinking he’s already asleep again, but then he leans just the smallest bit into Tony’s hand. Tony purrs and smiles at the little gesture. Peters eyes opens wide at the realization but instead of reacting in panic he just starts nuzzling Tony’s hand earning a breathy laugh from Tony. As the laugh leaves Tony’s lips Peter gives Tony a small smile and moves his head to give the palm a small kiss. 

“God you’re perfect.” Tony whispers but Peter clearly hears him, a blush forming on his cheeks. He leans in a little and nuzzles his nose with Tony’s for a second before he tentatively places his lips on Tony’s giving him a small kiss. 

Tony’s hand on Peters cheek move to his jaw curling around his neck and pulls Peter in to deepen the kiss. Peter gasps but is quick to return the now heated kiss. Tony moves them so Peter is now laying on his back. Peters hands moves to Tony’s throat but can’t part enough to move and grab his neck. 

“Please alpha. I want to hold you.” 

Tony knew there was a very good chance that Peter wasn’t deep enough in the transition but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to feel Peters hands on his body. 

He separates from Peter looks at him and nods “of course my sweet boy.” He separates from Peter completely, much to both dismay, though they both knew why. He grabs the keys to the chains and moves to open the ones around Peters ankles knowing he might as well, because when his wrists were free it wouldn’t matter anyway. He then kisses up Peters body and as he reaches his hands he opens op them too. 

Peters hands quickly grabs Tony and for a second Tony thinks it was to soon, Peter will take his revenge, this is it. But Peter just moves his hands to Tony’s hair and jaw and starts tugging, signaling for Tony to move up his body. Tony follows the boys lead and seconds later he is situated between Peters legs and looks down at Peter. Peter grabs both sides of Tony’s face and pulls him towards him making their lips collide. They kiss deeply and Tony grinds his hips down into Peter. Both already hard. 

“god Tony! Alpha please!” Peter says in between kisses. Tony moves one hand down Peters body. As he reaches the outer thigh he squeezes and Peters wraps his legs around Tony. Tony moves his hand to Peters inner thigh and starts to move towards Peters hole wanting to have a feel before opening him up again.

Peter whines “don’t want your fingers. I want your knot” Tony stops his movements chuckles and nuzzles his nose with Peters “I know my silly boy, but I need to slick you up and stretch you so you can take my knot.” 

Peter immediately blushes and moves to hide his face in Tony’s neck and mumbles in such a low voice that Tony almost doesn’t catch what he’s saying “I don’t need it alpha.” 

Tony not quite catching it at first but as Peter continues to hide his face in Tony’s neck and nuzzles him Tony finally realizes as he catches the scent of the boy. The sweet sweet smell of vanilla and slight undertones of coffee and something he can only describe as sunshine, if that can even be called a scent. Further more there was also a spicier smell of arousal and slick. Tony groans and moves his face to Peters neck almost popping a knot right then and there at the realization Peter has already turned and was now an omega. 

He kisses, lick and gently bite down on the scent gland much to Peters delight who bare his neck for Tony a breathy “please” leaves Peters lips. Tony almost gives Peter what he’s asking for but wanting to claim him and bond with him with his cock deep inside the omega he decides against it. 

Peter not satisfied starts to whine but as Tony presses his cock to Peters rim and starts pushing his way in Peters whine turn to a moan. Tony easily slides in helped by the slick gushing from Peter. The feeling and the scent of Peter now taking over Tony’s senses he knows he won’t last long. He starts thrusting in and out of Peter. All you could hear was skin slapping on skin, Peters moans and pleased whimpers, Tony’s groans and the squelching of Peters slick at every thrust. 

The knot grows until at catches, tying them to each other and Tony moves his lips to the scent gland on Peters neck. He covers the gland with his mouth and bites down, breaking the skin, claiming Peter as his omega, Peters mouth finds his scent gland and bites down, claiming Tony as his alpha, bonding them together. And they both come hard, Peters cum spurting all over his and Tonys stomach, Tony’s cum deep inside Peter. They both lick the bite mark they have left on the other as Tony continues to grind his hips coming in hurt spurts inside Peter. 

When the knot goes down Tony lays down on the bed and Peter cuddles into his side head resting on Tony’s chest. Tony moves one arm around him tugging him closer if it was even possible.

“Gotta be honest with you kid. Didn’t think we would be mates already.” 

Peter tenses a little and Tony moves his head to look at Peter. Peter isn’t looking at him and takes a deep shuddering breath “to be honest I thought about continuing to fight against it. The alpha in me definitely wanted to fight.” Peter takes another deep breath before he continues now with a little sadness in his voice “but I figured there was no way out and you wouldn’t let me free of the restraints before I submitted. So I knew it was happening no matter what. That I wouldn’t leave the room until I was an omega. So I decided to just give in.” 

Tony squeezes Peter a little into his side “well I’m happy you did.” Peter sniffles a little and nods “I’m still surprised you bit me back though, solidifying the bond.” Tony breaths a small laugh “I thought you would fight me on that too.” 

Peter moves his head to look up at Tony and their eyes meet “but I already told you that if I was an omega I wanted you to be my alpha.” 

Tony gives Peter a warm smile “even when I forced all this upon you?” 

Peter swallows down a lump “Even then. Because I know despite taking my choice away you’ll treat me with love and kindness.” 

Tonys leans down and kisses Peters forehead “that I’ll always do.” 

Peter relaxes against Tony again “so did you always want me to be your omega?” He asks a smile tugging his lips. 

Tony smiles “from the day I met you.” 

Peter pleased with the answer wiggles a little next to Tony as if he could get any closer to the man. 

Tony chuckles “I was going to court you. Take you out on dates, give you flowers and small gifts whenever we were together. Spend any free time we have together. I was going to show you how life would be when you accepted to be my mate.” 

If Peter notices the ‘when you accepted to be my mate’ and not the ‘if you accepted to be my mate’, he doesn’t let on. He just smiles big at Tony and says “I would’ve loved that.” 

Tony moves the hand laying at his side and moves to caress Peters cheek “then it’s a good thing it’s still going to happen. It’s just happening differently than I thought. But don’t you worry I’m gonna spoil you rotten.” 

Peters smile widens and his eyes are bright with adoration and love. He moves to give Tony a kiss and as he moves back he whispers a “you’re the best alpha there is, thank you.” Making Tony purr deep in his chest. Tony has no idea how Peter was taking and accepting everything so easily. But he was not about to complain when he now had everything he had ever wanted laying in his arms. 


End file.
